


I need a writer pls!

by Sn_srca



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn_srca/pseuds/Sn_srca
Summary: Heya! I need someone who can write stories pls? Just take a look there could be other things we could discuss so just look. Thank you.





	I need a writer pls!

Hey, so if you write stories and such could you please message or smth? 'Cause I always have some kind of idea about new stories but I absolutely suck at writing and I want at least some of them away, out of my brain and such. I could and would help you with the names, place, age etc. So I would be so happy and grateful if you could just help me? And I will give you the ideas but I'm not sure if I want the credits or whatever it is called, I only need someone who can write pls. If you want I can beta read it too... and if no one helps me well thank you anyway ^^


End file.
